Integrated circuit components, such as central processing units (CPUs), are typically powered by a voltage regulator module (VRM) located at a remote location, such as on the CPU motherboard. The motherboard voltage regulator module (VRM) typically supplies a single supply voltage (Vcc) to multiple CPU cores, a cache and input/output (I/O) components. This is due to the fact that power delivery systems do not have sufficient area on the board, socket and package to route separate supply voltages to multiple cores, cache and I/O components.